


Mommy needs Daddy

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dougal and Nick know some things, Hurt, Jacob is confused and thats okay, M/M, Nick The Niffler, Picket loves his tree, Sick Newt, im not even sure, wtf is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Newt gets sick and his beasts are there to help.So is Jacob.This may become a 2 part fic.





	1. The hunt

The first of his creatures to notice something off about Newt was Pickett.

He'd been sitting in Newt's pocket munching on some tree lice when Newt shivered. Pickett knew he wasn't cold, he could feel how warm Newt was, but Newt was still shivering. Pickett was set down on his tree as Newt went about feeding everyone, but he would still shiver.

Maybe being so big made him catch more wind?

Pickett returned to eating his tree lice. Keeping an eye on his human.

* * *

 

Dougal was the next to notice Newt's shivers. He took to wrapping around Newt whenever possible to try and figure out why Newt was becoming chilled. But Newt wasn't cold. In fact, he was getting warmer and warmer each day. Dougal could see. Newt was getting sick. So that night while Newt slept, Dougal left the case. He shut, and locked it, and then drug it across the boat down into the luggage area where he switched the tags on it.

He didn't know what the tags said but he knew that they would end up with Newt's friends. He sat atop the case and waited. The ship was docking when he woke from his nap. He could hear Newt from within the bag calling for him, but Newt's voice was different. It crackled and cut off at random points in his speech. Dougal needed to hurry.

Getting off the boat was easier than getting on, especially without going through customs. Dougal drug the bag along the dank streets towards the police building. He saw a witch enter and quickly drug the case behind her following closely until he spotted a familiar face. A thin pale girl with curly blonde hair. She was sitting at her desk writing on something, He pulled the case faster, towards her but stopped. A man leaned towards her, he was short, thin and didn't look familiar, Dougal left.

He wouldn't risk Newt in her hands, he needed to find the first man Newt brought down to them. For this though he'd need Newt's Niffler. Dougal slid the case into a small space under a stone bench, leaving enough room to open the case. Open it enough to fit inside and get the niffler out. He slid inside down the stairs and out into the dennings. Looking about he searched for the niffler. Nowhere in sight. Dougal spotted Newt leaned against the Occamy nest half asleep. Dougal chattered at him. Newt shifted slightly and turned his face away.

Dougal sniffed and turned suddenly spotting the niffler near the door to the workroom. Dougal rushed forwards.

* * *

 

Now he wasn't an expert but weren't Demiguise supposed to be caring? Because When Dougal picked him up it was anything but.

"Newt's sick." Dougal said. Nick blinked back. He frowned.

"How?" He asked, Dougal blinked back.

"I don't know how, but we need to get him somewhere safe." Dougal stated pulling nick closer.

"You know the way." Dougal stated carrying Nick up the stairs and outside. Dougal picked up the case and looked down at Nick. Nick let out a sigh. He pointed towards the far left corner of the street.

"Will he get worse?" Nick asked looking up at Dougal.

"Not if i can help it." Dougal stated. They made ground quickly and soon arrived in front of a shop. A bakery. In the window stood cookies and bread, of which were doughnut-Nifflers, and biscuit Demiguise. Nick cooed.

"We’re here." He chuckled. Dougal slipped inside and drug the case through the back and up the stairs into a bedroom where a large, round, man sat. He glanced back at the noise and stared. Dougal pulled the suitcase up to him and opened it, dropping Nick down into it.

Jacob watched the two creatures climb inside the case and smiled. Dougal popped back up and tugged at Jacobs pant leg. With a chuckle Jacob stood making his way down into the case. The Demiguise pulled him along into the case further in towards a lumpy looking nest. The Occamy nest as he remembered. But there was something new there. Leaning Against the side of it sat Newt, fast asleep. His nose was wiggling slightly and his face scrunched up. Jacob braced for him waking.

The sneeze seemed to catch them both off guard. Newt had sneezed so hard he woke himself up. He blinked up at the figure before him and let out a soft groan.

"Hey now, you shouldn't be sleeping on the ground." Jacob said squatting down beside Newt. Newt yawned slightly.

"Couldn’t leave them alone." He huffed softly. Jacob tugged on Newts arm. He pulled Newt up and pulled him along; spotting what he knew Newt had used as a bed before hand and sitting him down. Jacob Rearranged the straw, blankets and pillows around Newt into a human sized nest and pushed him down into the makeshift bed, pulling the soft yellow blanket up over him. 

"Get some more sleep, I’ll be here when you wake." Jacob said with a small sigh. Newt blinked at him and frowned.

"No, you should sleep too." He protested. Jacob chuckled and pat his arm.

"I'll be alright, Newt your sick. I can see that you're sweating you keep shivering and your creatures wouldn't have brought you to me if you were alright." Jacob stated. Newt let out a soft wet cough and tugged on Jacobs’s sleeve.

"You can sleep here." He offered softly. Jacob smiled at Newt and slid into the makeshift nest, pulling  part of the blanket up over himself. Newt smiled and curled up facing away from Jacob.

"Good'night Newt." Jacob said softly.

"Good night Jacob. I'll see you in the morning." Newt replied, falling fast asleep.


	2. Hope

Newt woke up to the soft smell of fresh tea and food. His stomach gurgling at the smell. He opened his eyes and peered out from his bed. He noticed something off. None of the animals were bothering him like normal. He knew he hadn’t fed them, but they all seemed fine.

A hand brushed through his hair and he spun slightly. Dougal sat beside him combing through his hair, a glass in his hand. He cooed slightly and held out the glass. Newt blinked at him confused.

 

“Dougal!” A woman called from beyond the bed. Newt peered out again trying to sit up but finding his way blocked by the six baby occamy perched on his stomach. He frowned.

“Oh! You're awake!” Tina started walking up to the bed. Newt scowled.

“How did i get here?” He asked. His eyes widening as he remembered.

“Jacob remembers!” He gasped. Jacob chuckled from beside him and sat up.

“ It got rid of the bad parts, but i remember these guys.” He said brushing a hand over one of the Occamy. Newts let out a squeak of surprise.

“I may have forgotten you were there.” He choked slightly, looking down.

“You had a pretty high fever these last couple days.” Jacob stated pressing a hand onto Newts forehead.

“Your fevers broken. That's good. Come on, let's get you up and moving. I know you’ll want to check up on your kids.” Jacob said nudging the Occamy off of Newt and nudging Newt off the bed. Newt frowned.

“How long did i sleep?” He asked as he was lead to a table near the shack.

“You were out for about three, four days.” Tina said, walking up along side Newt and Jacob. Newt grimaced.

“Dougal brought you to me, at the shop, he’s been keeping an eye out for you since. I’ve been here too.” Jacob stated sitting Newt down at the table. Newt watched silently as Queenie brought out some food.

“You’ll need to eat before you go about your day. You're more of a strudel person, i can tell.” She said smiling at Newt. Newt smiled back. A tickle in his throat was the cause of his coughing fit, the fit that now concerned his friends.

"I'm fine. Tickle in my throat." He coughed again with an embarrassed smile. These were his FRIENDS!

Newt knew now, he would never have to be alone again. He had his friends, his family, and that was all he needed.

Newt had never liked being sick, but, now he wouldn't suffer alone.

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't the ending you guys hoped for, I actually didn't know how to end it. XD  
> thank you all for the love!!!!


End file.
